


Sweet

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Other, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak sits with Sunstreaker while he's painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://foghornleghorn3.livejournal.com/profile)[foghornleghorn3](http://foghornleghorn3.livejournal.com/). Kinda missed the romance element, but I got the fluff! And thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[wicked3659](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/) for throwing ideas at me and feeding the bunnies. (Even if this wasn’t the bunny that was supposed to be getting fed just then.)

Title: Sweet  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Rating: G  
Characters: Bluestreak, Sunstreaker  
Warnings: None. Well, fluff. and pre-slash, i guess.  
Notes: for [](http://foghornleghorn3.livejournal.com/profile)[**foghornleghorn3**](http://foghornleghorn3.livejournal.com/). Kinda missed the romance element, but I got the fluff! And thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[**wicked3659**](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/) for throwing ideas at me and feeding the bunnies. (Even if this wasn’t the bunny that was supposed to be getting fed just then.)

 

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” The yellow Twin didn’t even glance away from the canvas as he spoke.

“Make it look so real.” Bluestreak cleared the snow off his favorite perch next to Sunstreaker’s favorite painting spot and sat down. “From this angle it even sparkles.”

“That’s because it is sparkling.” This time the artist did look up and gave him a grin. “Sides bought me this glitter stuff as a gag gift. And then he bet Smokescreen two patrols that I wouldn’t find a use for it.”

“Well, I like it. Gives the snow a nice effect.”

“Glad someone does. I think it looks tacky.” Sunny sighed and looked back at the painting. “It needs something to detract from that a little.”

“Maybe if you put someone in there? Most of us have bright enough colors to focus attention.”

The yellow Twin turned back to the sniper in surprise. “You really are learning how to do this.”

Bluestreak gave him a shy smile. “You like to talk while you work sometimes. I just picked it up.”

“Well, it’s a decent idea.” Sunstreaker returned his smile. “Thanks. And don’t _ever_ tell my brother I said that.”

“What, that you said thank you or that you said I had a good idea?” The younger mech’s smile turned into a grin.

“Both.” The artist turned back toward his paints and began choosing colors. “I’d never manage to live either one of them down.”

“No worries. Your secret is safe with me.” The sniper’s gaze turned away from the painting and out across the forest that surrounded their current home. “It looks so different after it’s snowed. Almost like a whole new planet. It’s kind of amazing, huh?”

“I suppose so.” Sunstreaker began painting again, his brush strokes sure now that he had a subject in mind. “Hound’s the better choice for nature appreciation, though.”

“I know he is, but that’s not really what I meant.” Blue lifted one arm and waved it expansively. “All this, it’s beautiful. And you always see that.”

The yellow Twin thought that over for a moment. “Yeah, I guess I do. Earth does create some pretty amazing things.”

“You remember the time we saw that double rainbow? I didn’t know light could do that, but there it was like someone had painted it in the sky.” Sunstreaker looked away from his painting long enough to see the smile he could hear in Blue’s voice. “And the Perceptor went into lecture mode about the properties of light and kind of ruined all of it. But it was great to see.”

“I remember. That was the time we were escorting him to the University of Nebraska for that guest lecture.” He applied a few more brush strokes and then leaned back. “I didn’t understand most of what he said, but he was definitely enjoying himself. Tell me what you think.”

Bluestreak looked back to the painting. “That’s… Sunny, that’s me!”

“Mmm hmm.” The yellow twin nodded.

The sniper’s surprise turned to embarrassment. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“Probably not. But I wanted to.” Sunstreaker extended an arm, inviting Blue closer. “Why wouldn’t I want to paint one of the sweetest mechs I know?”

Bluestreak took the invitation and snuggled into Sunny’s side. “I’m not sweet.”

“Yes, you are.”  


 

 

please clicky!  
[](http://gpxpl.us/WSCWD)[](http://gpxpl.us/zGOuD)[](http://gpxpl.us/FxhuD)[](http://gpxpl.us/btsuD)[](http://gpxpl.us/hePuD)


End file.
